


let us rest for a while

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Missing scene from Kamen Rider Zero-One Hyper Battle DVD.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	let us rest for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Empty room with papers and crayons scattered on the floor greeted Horobi’s return. Crayon-written note lay on the keyboard informing him that his son was out playing and would return before sunset. Jin must have gotten bored again and decided to wander around inside the Daybreak perimeter, as he often did, searching through the ruins for things to amuse him. Though Horobi had no doubt Jin had already learned his lesson the first time, he still hoped his son would not bring home another human skeleton this time.

Once he was done gathering all the scattered papers and crayons and placed them neatly on the table, Horobi took his usual seat in front of the computer to start his work but paused when he noticed three keys missing from their holders.

It did not take him long to connect the dots.

Horobi turned toward the computer and accessed the cameras in the city, and sure enough, found footages of Onycho Magia chasing after terrified humans, behind them, his son was seen enthusiastically cheering on his friend. After activating the software that erased his son’s footages from the internet and electronic devices, Horobi got up from his seat, grabbed his katana and leaved their hideout, heading toward the city.

He retrieved the keys outside a warehouse, from inside the building, distress wails and enraged shouts could be heard from miles away. Horobi found Jin and Vulcan trapped inside the tangle of spider webs, squirming and flopping on the floor like beached fishes. Ignoring the human who acted more like a rabid dog on a leashed, Horobi approached his son and knelt down beside him, checking on his condition. Upon noticing him, Jin stopped squirming, his miserable expression immediately lit up in delight.

‘’Horobi!’’

‘’Hold still.’’ Thankfully, he seemed to be unharmed, but it would take times to free his son from the threads. Valkyrie could come at any moment for her partner, and though she was weaker than he was, he knew how crafty she was in a fight. With Jin in such a vulnerable state, he better took no chance.

Horobi wrapped one arm around Jin’s shoulders and the other under his knees, lifted him up of the ground and carried him out of the warehouse. Jin laughed heartily and said goodbye to Vulcan, who could only screamed at them, once he no longer hear Vulcan’s voice, he began scolding his son.

‘’Do not go to the city and make friend without permission.’’

The smile on Jin’s face dropped and replaced by a sad, guilty look. ‘’I am sorry.’’ He murmured and became quiet, and continued to remain silence for the rest of their journey. Even when they arrived home and Horobi gently placed him on the couch, took a scissor from the shelf and began cutting off the threads, Jin still said nothing.

‘’The Ark resurrection is approaching.’’ Horobi began, brushing off the sticky threads stuck to his son’s clothes, hairs and face. ‘’You will have many friends to play with, then.’’

Jin looked at him and nodded with a hum, smile returned to his face.

‘’Did you have fun today?’’ Horobi inquired, fingers continued stroking his son’s hairs, despite there no longer threads stuck to it.

‘’Yup!’’ He answered and leaned his head into the contact. Horobi could not help but smile.

‘’Tell me about it.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
